Él
by GllMss
Summary: Una conversación lo remonta a un verano de su infancia. Aquel lejano día en que lo conoció; a él. El suyo es un nombre que no podrá olvidar nunca: Uzumaki Naruto.


¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Ésta fue una de las primeras historias que subí hace ya… bueno, mucho. Habiendo crecido como escritora —o al menos eso espero—, tomé la decisión de editar y corregir todas mis historias para volver a subirlas. Aun así, al releer, opté por no hacer muchas modificaciones, más allá de ortografía y gramática (guiones, puntuación y tildes); todo en pos de tener un recuerdo de mi estilo en aquellas épocas que, a día de hoy, ha cambiado muchísimo.

Decir nuevamente, como lo dije la primera vez que subí esta historia, que siempre he creído que, entre los amores más dulces que existen, está ese primero que llega cuando aún no se ha abandonado del todo la niñez; por lo que quise intentar retratar ese sentimiento en el texto. Espero haberlo conseguido.

* * *

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y publica con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** El texto a continuación contiene Shonen-Ai (homosexual). Si lo anterior le desagrada, haga el favor de abstenerse a leer.

 **Canción de inspiración:** _El Farolito,_ Voz Veis.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Una conversación lo remonta a un verano de su infancia. Aquel lejano día en que lo conoció, a 'él'. El suyo es un nombre que no podrá olvidar nunca: Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

•

•

•

 **Él.**

•

•

•

Fue una conversación casual entre mis... conocidos de universidad, lo que desempolvó aquel viejo recuerdo. Suigetsu molestaba, como le era costumbre, a Karin por cualquier motivo que pudiese encontrar; en esa ocasión se había agarrado de la última fiesta en la que coincidieran y durante la cual Karin se liara con varios hombres.

La tildaba de fácil, regalada y desesperada; nada que no le hubiese dicho antes, ni que ella no supiera como devolverle. Esa era su manera de tratarse desde siempre, por lo que el asunto no resultaba ni extraño ni ofensivo para ninguno.

No estaba más interesado en su amoroso intercambio de insultos de lo que estaba en el partido de fútbol –deporte que considero sumamente aburrido e intrascendente– que se trasmitía en el viejo televisor de la cafetería, hasta que un comentario por parte de Suigetsu dejó a su contrincante verbal en mudó silencio. Eso era nuevo.

Karin, por lo general, cuando es vencida en la contienda, se levanta enojada, le tira a la cabeza lo primero a su alcance y se marcha con el rostro rojo en furia; pero jamás se queda callada.

Tan sorpresiva fue su reacción que Juugo intervino preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Karin lo miró, bajó la mirada y enrojeció; pero no debido a la ira. Aquel rubor rosáceo que pintó sus mejillas denotaba más vergüenza que otra cosa y pronto fue acompañado de una sonrisa trémula tan poco característica de ella, que incluso yo me preocupé un poco.

Aun así, parecía feliz.

Suigetsu entre cerró los ojos y se le acercó de forma peligrosa.

—Desembucha —ordenó dejando salir su lado de vieja chismosa.

La sonrisa de Karin se hizo dulce –algo que no creyeron ver mis ojos– y una suave risa, parecida a un ronroneo, se le escapó de entre los labios.

—Hay cosas que una nunca olvida —contestó con simpleza mientras se perdía en lo que parecía un muy buen recuerdo.

Suigetsu se alejó de vuelta a su asiento, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Que tía más rara —masculló irritado—; uno le dice que es tan puta que ni se acuerda de su primer rollo y ésta se pone feliz. Eh, Juugo—. Lo llamó—, ¿ustedes los psicólocos le tienen algún nombre a eso?

Juugo se limitó a sonreír con amabilidad y encogerse de hombros.

—Todos tenemos recuerdos valiosos —Dijo.

Suigetsu pareció pensarlo durante unos instantes para luego sonreír –si es que puede llamarle sonrisa a mostrar sus dientes de piraña– y asentir con la cabeza.

—Si, supongo —Concordó —Hasta las zorras baratas tendrán buenos recuerdos de algo —Me miró —Puede que hasta el principito de hielo tenga alguno.

Y en ese momento, ocurrió; el pesado baúl de mis memorias se abrió de forma ruidosa, saliendo de él la película mejor guardada de mi vida.

Fue como entrar en trance. La hora y el lugar desaparecieron, permitiendo me remontara a épocas lejanas, manchadas de color sepia tiempo.

Aquel día, aquel tiernamente guardado día, en que lo conocí, a _él_.

Han pasado años –casi dos décadas– y, después de tanto, aún mantengo vivido el recuerdo de la brisa cálida entrando por mi ventana y golpeándome el rostro cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Él estaba ahí, en mi jardín, subido en la rama del gran árbol que plantara mi abuelo el día en que nació mi padre, tallando en la dura corteza, un algo con su navaja de bolsillo. Su nombre es uno que no podré olvidar nunca, y ¿Como? Si lo escribió en el árbol, lo garabateó en las hojas posteriores de mis cuadernos de séptimo grado, lo rayó en las paredes de mi habitación de infancia y, de todo, me lo grabó en el alma. Uzumaki Naruto.

Yo lo observé durante un breve minuto, pelear con el filo oxidado de la navaja, que no parecía querer hacer su trabajo, pensando en el golpe que se daría al caer desde tamaña altura; pero él nunca cayó. Me miró en cambio, como si se supiese observado, y me sonrió a lo lejos mostrándome su blanca dentadura. Por un momento, una escasa milésima de segundo, tuve la sensación de que era esa sonrisa, y no el sol, lo que iluminaba el día.

Una voz desconocida grito «¡Mocoso, bájate de ahí!» y su atención se desvío hacia la planta baja. Se rascó la nuca y descendió, con la gracia de un mono, del árbol.

Yo me limité a seguir su recorrido con la mirada, preguntándome quien sería ese niño dañador de árboles. Pregunta que no tardó en contestarse sola.

Escuché un golpeteo en mi puerta, seguido de la voz de mi madre pidiéndome bajar. Así lo hice.

—Jiraiya–sama, estos son mis hijos: Itachi y Sasuke—. Nos presentó mi padre a mi hermano mayor y a mí.

Ambos hicimos una reverencia. Itachi se adelantó a hablar de lo interesado que estaba en su estudio sobre anatomía humana y a elogiar lo completos que eran sus textos académicos y lo útiles que resultaban. El hombre, canoso y anciano, pero de aire jovial, se mostró impresionado del conocimiento precoz de mi hermano.

Yo apenas prestaba atención en su conversación, estaba más interesado en la identidad del niño rubio que acompañaba al escritor.

Él me miró con sus ojos azules y me sonrió.

—Yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto; que no se te olvide 'ttebayo —declaró acercándose.

Y, ciertamente, no lo olvidé.

—Naruto–kun es el ahijado de Jiraiya–sama —intervino mi madre—, ustedes tienen la misma edad, ¿Por qué no van a jugar arriba?

Naruto bufó y miró hacia afuera. Lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en el árbol, no había sido terminado.

—Anda, mocoso —dijo el anciano—; ve con él.

Naruto se cruzó los brazos tras la nuca y se volvió hacia las escaleras; yo lo seguí, aun cuando debió ser al contrario.

Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, se detuvo y me miró de nuevo, como esperando. Entonces recordé que él no conocía el camino.

Lo conduje hasta mi habitación, a la cual entró como si fuese la propia, tirándose en la cama. Yo me senté en la silla de mi escritorio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó—, ¿que hay de interesante por hacer?

Yo lo pensé un momento; realmente no lo sabía. La villa de Sharingan no era un lugar muy concurrido. Había sido fundada, un par de siglos atrás, por alguno de mis antepasados; pero seguía sin ser más que un pequeño pueblo costero, sin demasiado que ofrecer a ningún turista.

La única atracción, desde mi perspectiva, eran las exposiciones realizadas cada mes, en el museo local, y algo me decía que él no estaría muy interesado en el asunto; eso sin mencionar el hecho de que acompañaba al hombre que realizaría las exposiciones ese primer mes de verano.

Se hizo el silencio y Naruto comenzó a impacientarse, lo supe por el rápido movimiento que realizaba su pierna contra mi piso de madera. Molesto.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —. Le dije tan cortés como pude.

Él paró, bufó y miró hacia la ventana. Siseo algo entre dientes, pero no logré entender el qué, entonces se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, recostándose en el marco.

El sol de media tarde le daba de lleno, permitiéndome ver a mí, su silueta a contraluz. Los cabellos rubios brillaron en una ilusión de dorada aureola de ángel y los ojos azules parecieron líquidos zafiros cuando, en un cambio de postura, quedó de perfil.

Algo en mi interior se revolvió, en ese momento, y cambió para siempre. Lo supe por la agradablemente cálida sensación de cosquilleo que se me anidó en la boca del estómago al verlo sonreír nuevamente, antes de pedirme que le enseñara el pueblo.

Yo quise negarme al principio, escudándome en los ejercicios de matemáticas que me dejaran de tarea de verano en la escuela –ejercicios que ya había terminado dos días antes–; aquella sensación, por muy agradable que fuera, me daba un poco de miedo, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría.

Él me dijo que era un «cerebrito» y yo le contesté que quizá él era un «Dobe». Él me gruñó un: «Serás teme». Yo le gruñí: «Usuratonkashi».

Aún con eso, no puede evitar ser arrastrado hasta el jardín por el ruidoso e hiperactivo chico. Ni pude negarme tampoco, cuando me llevó de igual forma al pueblo, al parque, a la playa y a otros varios lugares a los que, básicamente, detestó ir.

Pero algo había en la presencia de Naruto, que lograba hacerme hacer cosas que normalmente no haría –como quedarme despierto hasta muy tarde o robar el sake de Jiraiya–, ni por voluntad propia, ni si me obligarán. Algo tenía Naruto que me hacía querer estar todo el tiempo del mundo a su lado.

Fueron muchas e insuficientes las horas que pasamos juntos, hablando, riendo, jugando –en realidad él lo hacía y yo disfrutaba el verlo–, haciéndole bromas al viejo Orochimaru, mi vecino amargado y amigo de su padrino.

Teníamos todo el verano, él se quedaría con Jiraiya en el hotel (posada) del pueblo, incluso luego de acabar el mes de exposición; pero aun así no desperdiciábamos un sólo día. Naruto no era de los que se quedan quietos demasiado tiempo, tenía tanta energía que lograba contagiarme.

Con el paso de las semanas, y las salidas, terminó conociendo a buena parte de mis compañeros de escuela –los que no se fueran de vacaciones– y haciéndose íntimo amigo de varios de ellos.

Al principio, y por alguna razón desconocida, el que Naruto se acercara tanto a mis compañeros, me molestaba mucho; nunca lo dije o demostré, pero siempre que veía la rapidez y facilidad con la que forjaba lazos con cualquiera, el pecho me pesaba y una punzada aguda me perforaba el lugar en donde se supone está el corazón. Naruto era la primera persona a la que yo podía considerar amigo y, el saber que yo sólo era otro más en su lista de conocidos, me dolía y mucho.

La que más me molestaba, de todas las personas que conoció, era Sakura.

—Sakura–chan es muy linda—. Me dijo una noche sentados bajo el gran árbol en el jardín.

Yo lo miré inexpresivo, aquella afirmación me causaba esa molesta presión en el pecho y, por nada en el mundo, podía dejar que él se diera cuenta.

—Creo que le gustas —declaró de nuevo.

Eso yo, ya lo sabía; por un lado, porque ella era muy obvia y, por el otro, porque se me había confesado el último día de clases, antes de las vacaciones.

—Hmp—. Fue mi única y seca contestación.

Él pareció molesto.

—¿Es todo lo que dirás?

Yo encogí los hombros. ¿Que más quería que dijera?

Se levantó con el ceño fruncido y los labios en puchero.

—Entonces —comenzó—, si a mí me gustara Sakura–chan, no sería un problema, ¿cierto?

Dolor.

El pecho se me encogió y la respiración se me hizo pesada.

Quise gritarle que si, que sería un problema. Yo no quería que a él le gustara Sakura, yo no quería que a él le gustara nadie salvo yo; pero aquello ya sonaba bastante extraño y confuso en mi cabeza. Así que callé y negué con dificultad.

—¿En serio? ¿De veras no te molesta ni un poco que, a mí, me guste Sakura–chan? —. Fue su tono o quizás sus puños apretados y blanquecinos, lo que me dijo que había algo más en sus palabras.

Yo estaba, sin embargo, demasiado ocupado ocultando mis propias emociones para fijarme en ese detalle.

—No.

Él respiró profundo, con rabia contenida.

—Bien —bramó y se fue.

Por primera vez en mi vida, no entendía nada.

Al día siguiente, Naruto no se apareció por mi casa; ni al día siguiente a ese, ni al que le siguió. No supe de él en cinco largos días, y me asusté, ¿Se habría ido?

Con esa idea en mente, tomé prestada (robé) la bicicleta de Kabuto, el sobrino de Orochimaru, y pedaleé con fuerza hasta llegar a donde se hospedaba Naruto. El simple hecho de pensar que se marchara me causaba un desespero tal, como nunca antes sintiera.

Y mientras mi rostro se chocaba con el aire cálido en la carrera, me di cuenta de la razón por la que me molestaba tanto que alguien más a parte de mí, fuese cercano a Naruto; a mí me gustaba Naruto, me gustaba demasiado. Me gustaba más que los días fríos de invierno y el onigiri de tomate y algas de mi madre, me gustaba más que entrenar kendo con mi hermano y más que las palmadas de felicitación que me daba mi padre cada año cuando recibía diploma a la excelencia en el colegio. Naruto me gustaba más que todo lo que me gustaba y yo quería ser lo que más le gustara a él, porque Naruto no me gustaba como amigo; me gustaba como a un chico le gusta una chica o a una chica un chico, aun cuando ambos éramos chicos. Yo hasta ese momento, no sabía que eso podía pasar, pero estaba pasando y tenía demasiado miedo pensando que él se hubiese ido como para preocuparme si estaba bien o mal sentir lo que sentía.

Y fue ese mismo miedo de perderlo lo que me hizo dar cuenta de que, para mí, nada era más importante que permanecer a su lado; que estaba dispuesto a comer ramen todos los días y a quemarme la piel en playa, que no me importaría caerme diez mil veces jugando a la pelota, ni soportar a las multitudes en los parques, que iría con él a cada estrenó de las tontas películas de ninjas de las que tanto hablaba y que sacrificar mis horas de sueño, era un nada, si podía estar a su lado. Que incluso, si a él le gustaba Sakura, no importaría; yo estaba dispuesto a guardarme mi amor y ser su amigo con tal de que nuca se fuera.

Me caí de la bicicleta, en medio del desespero –y la inexperiencia–, un par de veces y, al llegar al hotel (posada), mis rodillas y antebrazos estaban llenas de raspones y mi ropa cubierta de tierra –mal día para ponerme pantalón blanco–; pero nada de eso me importaba en absoluto.

Entre corriendo a la recepción del edificio, sin detenerme a tomar aire hasta que estuve frente al mostrador.

—Dime, cariño —habló la chica que atendía—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Yo respiré profundo, me era imposible decir nada sin aire en mis pulmones.

—Bu... busco a alguien... a alguien —logré articular con la dificultad de una garganta seca.

—Seguro, ¿Sabes la habitación? —preguntó.

Negué, no recordaba el número; normalmente era Naruto quien me visitaba a mí.

—¿Y sabes a nombre de a quién está? —insistió tratando de ayudarme.

Yo asentí y abrí la boca para decir el nombre del padrino de Naruto, entonces me di cuenta de algo: —No sé su apellido.

Ella me miró con pena.

Pensé en cómo me estaría viendo en ese momento, desesperado, sucio, golpeado, sin aire y con verdaderas ganas de llorar por primera vez, en mi vida consiente; adiós al orgullo Uchiha.

Traté de recordar el apellido del escritor, pero la empresa me resultaba casi imposible; él siempre utilizaba su nombre de pila al presentarse, como si fuera su artístico, su marca. Así, sin apellido. Lo que me llevaba a la conclusión de que, muy posiblemente, no recordara su apellido, porque nunca lo había escuchado.

Frustración.

—Es un niño —dije apresurado—. Es rubio, ojos azules y siempre está sonriendo; también es muy ruidoso y nunca se queda quieto. Está aquí con su padrino, el de la exposición de anatomía humana del mes pasado—. Creo jamás había hablado tanto en mi vida.

La mujer, para mí satisfacción, sonrió.

—¡Oh! Estás buscando a Naruto–kun—. De haber sabido que lo conocía... —¡Haberlo dicho antes! Salió hace nada con una amiga; si no escuché mal, van al parque.

No lo pensé dos veces antes de salir disparado rumbo al parque. Subí a la bicicleta y me embarqué en una nueva carrera. Si me hubiese detenido un momento, habría notado el hecho de que, si Naruto seguía hospedado en el hotel (posada), era porque aún no se iba; pero mi cerebro se había apagado a la lógica.

Esta vez, llegué a mi destino sin tropiezos –literalmente– y divisé a Naruto ni bien doblar la esquina; estaba con Sakura.

Las dos marañas de pelo, amarillo y rosa resaltaban entre el común denominador de negro y castaño.

Quise gritar «¡Dobe!», para llamarlo, pero de nuevo; garganta seca. Por lo que no me quedó de otra que ir hasta ellos haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas restantes.

—¡Sasuke–kun! —exclamó Sakura al verme, poniéndose de pie en el instante—. ¿Que te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Pasé de largo su expresión preocupada y fui directo a un boquiabierto Naruto, al que poco le faltaba por dejar caer su helado de chocolate.

—Dobe—. Lo miré con seriedad—, no te vayas.

Al hacer mi petición/suplica, clavé fuertemente mis ojos en los suyos, mientras en mis adentros repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras; como si con ello pudiese adentrarme en su inconsciente, hipnotizarlo y cumplir así mi deseo.

 _Por favor, no te vayas._

—¿Eh? —salió de su boca—. ¿Irme? ¿A dónde 'ttebayo?

Y la razón volvió a mí.

La vergüenza tomó control –y color- de mi rostro, al ser plenamente consciente de mis últimos actos. No sólo me había dejado llevar por las hormonas y la desesperación, sino que, en medio de eso, robé una bicicleta, arruiné una buena muda de ropa, me humillé públicamente y, sobre todo y más importante, acababa de quedar como un loco –o un idiota– frente a la persona que me gustaba. ¡Ah! Y claro; había descubierto que estaba enamorado de mí, hasta ahora, único amigo.

Valla día.

—Sasuke —me llamó—, tu cara está roja... y tu expresión da miedo.

Di media vuelta y, pasando nuevamente de Sakura, levanté mi (de Kabuto) bicicleta del piso.

—¿Y esa bici? —escuché preguntar a Naruto—. Creí que no tenías.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—La tomé prestada—. Habiendo dicho (rugido) esto, me monté en el objeto en cuestión y me alejé del lugar tan digno como pude, que fue poco.

Naruto diría algo malo sobre mí, porque antes de doblar la esquina escuché un «¡No digas eso de Sasuke–kun!» en tono tan agudo que sólo podía provenir de la chillona voz de Sakura, seguido de un «¡Pero si eso parece 'ttebayo!».

Lo que el Dobe dijera de mí, no lo escuché.

Al llegar a casa dejé la bicicleta en donde la encontrara unas horas antes y me tumbé en mi cama nada más entrar a la habitación. Quería que la tierra se abriera a la mitad y me tragara.

«Los Uchiha jamás hacemos el ridículo ni mostramos debilidad». Recordé las palabras de mi padre.

Pues por la experiencia de esa tarde, bien podía yo, no ser Uchiha; o al menos, ser uno defectuoso.

No supe en que momento me quedé dormido, pero al despertar, el cielo ya comenzaba a pintarse con los colores de ocaso.

Quise volver a dormirme, la vergüenza aún no me pasaba y mi único deseo era desentenderme del mundo. Un molesto gato en mi jardín decidió impedirme hacerlo.

Su maullido constante se interpuso entre mí y el mundo de Morfeo durante el suficiente tiempo para irritarme. Mataría a ese maldito gato.

Agarré una hoja de papel de mi escritorio, la hice bola y me asomé a la ventana con la intención de lanzársela al desesperante animal...

No podría describir la sensación que se me anidó en el pecho cuando vi que el supuesto gato era rubio, de ojos azules y que, además, no era un gato.

Naruto sonrió al verme y dejó de fingir maullidos. A mí el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Hizo señas con las manos para que bajara, yo me alejé de la ventana con el alma en la mano. Su maullar comenzó de nuevo; sino bajaba, no pararía en toda la noche.

Cuando alcancé el jardín, lo encontré recostado contra el tronco del árbol junto a una bicicleta.

—¿Que haces aquí? —pregunté rogando que mi voz sonara tan fría como había intentado saliera.

Él sonrió con su solar manera de hacerlo y dijo: —Vine por ti 'ttebayo.

Esperanza.

—¿De dónde sacaste la bicicleta?

Fingió mirarme mal.

—La tomé prestada —dijo en un falso rugido.

Me estaba imitando.

—Solo que el dueño no lo sabe —concluyó relajando la expresión.

—La robaste—. Le recriminé hipócrita.

—Bueno... —canturreó despegándose del árbol y comenzando a caminar agarrando el manubrio. Subió a ella—. Entonces podemos hacer un club de ladrones de bicis.

Me pregunté cómo lograba ver dentro de mí con tanta facilidad.

—Seremos como Bonny y Clyde. Claro, yo sería Bonny —dijo con seguridad—. Anda, sube.

Estuve tentado a decirle que Bonny era la mujer, pero preferí guardarlo como mi pequeña broma personal.

—Seguro —acepté y me monté en la parrilla de la bicicleta.

No pregunté a donde íbamos, poco me importaba. Estaba con él, nada más importaba. El a donde, el cómo, el cuándo; todo pasaba a un segundo plano si íbamos juntos.

La oscuridad cubrió nuestro viaje y las estrellas brillaron sobre nosotros iluminándolos el camino. Llegamos a la costa, el mar se extendía interminable, confundiéndose con el cielo allá, en el horizonte.

—Quería que viéramos el atardecer —soltó de pronto mientas caminábamos en la orilla. La bicicleta había quedado olvidada en algún lugar sobre la arena—, pero levantarte era imposible—. Se quejó—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve maullando frente a tu ventana? ¡Como una eternidad!

Naruto siguió hablando, sobre el cómo le había quitado la bicicleta al chico que reparte el periódico o de los mosquitos que lo acribillaron mientras esperaba a que me levantara. El siguió hablando y yo seguí escuchándolo. Entonces llegó al tema.

—Sasuke... ¿Que fue lo de esta tarde?

Yo me detuve y desvié la mirada.

—Nada.

—¡No digas que nada 'ttebayo! —. Me gritó—. ¡Sakura–chan está muy preocupada por ti!

Ira.

Como si a mí me importara _Sakura–chan_.

—Yo estoy preocupado 'ttebayo... —murmuró.

Lo miré. Su rostro se veía contrariado y confundido. Estaba preocupado por mí.

La rabia desapareció.

—No quería que te fueras —solté sin pensar.

Naruto guardó silencio, como procesando mis palabras. Su mirada de agua me absorbió y ahogó en intensidad. No pude con ella.

Me sentí sumergido en las profundidades del océano de sus ojos, rodeado por nada más que azul. Azul cielo, azul mar, azul vida; azul Naruto.

Clavé mi propia mirada en el invisible horizonte, tratando de escapar de la cascada de emociones que me causaban aquellos orbes.

Escuché el sonido de su cuerpo al caer sobre la arena, pero no me atreví a volver la vista. Me senté, en cambio, a su lado; viendo de reojo como garabateaba en la arena con una ramilla.

—No entiendo —murmuró con suavidad—. Aún falta mes y medio para que acabe el verano, ¿por qué creíste que me iría?

Guardé silencio, ¿Como explicarle todo lo que me había atormentado en los últimos cinco días y no quedar como idiota en el proceso?

—¿Es porque no fui a tu casa esta semana? —. Se aventuró.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, su capacidad para ver a través de mí.

—Yo sólo... es que tú dijiste... —. Se atoraba con sus propias palabras—. No quería preocuparte...

—No estaba preocupado—. Lo interrumpí rápidamente. Era mentira, pero eso él no lo sabía.

—¿No? —. La voz le salió extraña—. Ah... bueno...

Silencio.

—Aún no me voy —concluyó—. Y si me fuera, no me iría sin despedirme.

Sus palabras se me enterraron en el pecho. «Aún», él no se iba _aún_ , pero se iría en algún momento.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunté seco.

—Cuando termine el verano, supongo —dijo restándole importancia.

—¿Volverás a Konoha? —insistí.

Él venía de la capital, por lo que resultaría obvio que retornara a su lugar de origen una vez acabado el verano; yo sólo pregunté para seguir escuchando su voz. Tenía la necesidad de escucharla hasta que mi cerebro la grabara, tal como lo hace con las canciones pegadizas de los comerciales de la televisión y los éxitos de la radio.

—No —negó sorprendiéndome—. Me voy a Suna.

Miedo.

Me giré hacia él por primera vez.

—Pero eso queda en el país del viento—. Mi voz sonó más apresurada de lo que quise—. ¿Te vas al extranjero?

Él asintió.

—A Ero-sennin le ofrecieron un puesto en la universidad de Suna; tengo que ir con él —explicó.

Yo lo miré confundido y solté mis inquietudes antes de siquiera notarlo: —¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa con tus padres? ¿Están bien con eso?

Naruto sonrió con amargura y se abrazó las piernas.

—Yo... bueno. Soy algo así como huérfano —habló fingiendo que no era la gran cosa. Pero él también resultaba bastante fácil de leer—. Realmente no importa; no los conocí, así que no tengo como extrañarlos.

Su mirada decía otra cosa. Esa fue la primera y única vez que le vi triste.

Fue un impulso provocado por la combinación de mis emociones y las suyas, o quizá la necesidad de desaparecer, a cualquier precio, aquella tristeza de sus ojos.

—Naruto—. Lo llamé.

Él me miró.

Le agarré del cuello y lo atraje hacia mí. Cerca, muy cerca; y lo besé. Duró como unos cinco segundos, quizás menos; pero el recuerdo del tacto de sus labios sobre los míos, me lo llevaré a la tumba.

Fue mi primer beso.

Al separarnos, vi sus ojos abrirse como platos y su rostro enrojecer como tomate. Boqueó tratando de decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Giró el rostro, aún rojo, en otra dirección y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—Que... ¿Que fue eso? —logró articular finalmente.

—En verdad eres un Dobe, si no sabes que es un beso —contesté altanero. Acababa de besarlo, en ese momento, me sentía grande.

El volvió la mirada hacia mí con rapidez y se defendió apresurado: —¡Si sé que es un beso! —. Enrojeció más todavía en cuanto nuestros ojos se tocaron, y desvió la mirada nuevamente. Entonces comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Sé que es un beso —dijo suavemente—. Si sé... pero digo... bueno, ¿por que? ¿Por que me besaste?

Yo bajé la mirada y me encogí de hombros.

Silencio.

Naruto no dijo nada más, pero no necesité que lo hiciera para saber me miraba con la duda pintada en el rostro.

El corazón me latía a mil por minuto y el miedo de que él se alejara definitivamente me embargó.

¿Por que lo había besado?

Simple, porque lo quería; pero él a mí no, o por lo menos no de esa misma forma...

Entonces la sentí; su mano entrelazándose con la mía sobre la arena.

Felicidad.

La agarré con fuerza y sonreí.

Nos quedamos así, enredando los dedos en los del otro, o en el cabello del otro, o sobre la piel del otro; hasta que el sol salió de entre las olas.

No alcanzamos a ver el crepúsculo, pero el amanecer nos sorprendió sin avisarnos.

Las siguientes semanas fueron incluso más maravillosas que las anteriores. Volvimos a la idílica rutina de hablar, reír y jugar, como si cada día fuera el último. Pateamos durante horas, una lata de refresco cuando se nos pinchó el balón de fútbol que trajera Naruto; colgamos como columpio, de una rama del árbol en mi jardín, la llanta vieja y gastada que encontramos una mañana en la playa; descubrimos el punto más cosquilludo en el cuerpo del otro; nos 'tatuamos' las pieles mutuamente, con la tinta que usaba Jiraiya para escribir sus manuscritos; nos escabullimos del mundo para rozarnos los labios inexpertos.

Pasamos los días gustándonos como se gustan un chico y una chica, aun cuando ambos éramos chicos; demasiado extasiados de dicha como para detenernos a pensar si eso era bueno o malo. Demasiado sumergidos en el sentimiento como para notar el avance del tiempo.

Entonces llegó, con una sorpresa anticipada; el día de la despedida.

—Volveré apenas pueda—. Me prometió antes de subirse a la camioneta de su padrino.

Nunca lo hizo...

Yo me quedé esperando. Sentado en la playa hasta el amanecer, como si este lo fuera a traer de regreso; recorriendo con los dedos su nombre escrito en todas partes, como si así pudiese sentir la mano que lo dejara impreso; lamiéndome los labios con la esperanza de saborear en ellos, los suyos...

Sólo permanecí ahí, esperando, deseando que regresara; rezándole a una deidad inexistente que me lo devolviera.

Pasaron los años y los veranos; ninguno como ese. Pasaron los amores; ninguno como Naruto.

Sonreí.

—Oh, mi dios —dejó salir Suigetsu—. Karin... Karin —llamó insistente.

—¡¿Que no vez que estoy ocupada en mis recuerdos, cerebro de pez?! —. Le gritó ésta.

—¡Mira! —exclamó señalándome con el dedo: —¡El Uchiha está sonriendo!

—¡No digas tonterías! Sasuke–kun no sonri...e—. Se detuvo al mirarme—. El mundo va a acabarse —declaró convencida.

Yo me levanté de mi asiento. No estaba para nada interesado en ser su atracción de circo.

—Sa... ¿Sasuke–kun? —tartamudeó Karin—. ¿Estás...? Mejor dicho, ¿te sientes bien?

—Debo ir a clase —dije seco y me marché dejándolos solos en su escándalo.

Caminando a mi destino, vinieron de regreso las primeras palabras que me dijera y que marcarían el resto de ese verano y, posteriormente, el resto de mi existencia.

«Yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto; que no se te olvide 'ttebayo».

Nunca, jamás... en la vida podría olvidarlo; a _él._

•

•

•

 **Fin.**

•

•

•

* * *

Y bueno, como lo dije antes: espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlo.

Eso de releer y corregir viejos escritos, es muy útil para darse cuenta de qué tanto se ha crecido… y también para reírse de las tonterías que una escribía antes. El OOC está súper visible, pero creo que se entiende ante un contexto tan diferente, igual es algo que también he mejorado con los años.

Y bueno, eso sería todo.

Un abrazo de proporciones lunares y un beso en rojo para todos.

 **#sesuplicancriticas**


End file.
